Guardian Rose
by Wrayth-Pariah
Summary: A new keyblade weilder has appeared but she doesn't seem to like the keyblade. Blaming her brother's death on it. She now looks for a place she belongs, But will she find something else on the way? A New Enemy has come. The Reapers... RikuOC, SoraKairi
1. Chapter 1: Rewind

(I Have decided that I want to rewrite this story. People said that my character seemed Mary Sue-ish, though she had only appeared in the first and only chapter I had written. So I am retyping the story, especially since my mind has jumped from where I was going with this story, to the new one I will be writing. I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Just Rhiannon and this particular story line. I might add lines from some songs and books as Rhiannon likes music and is well read. Or, as well as I am anyway... oh well. On with the story.)

* * *

_If this is how we think we make amends_  
_We're in for a race that never ends_  
_Where is it we think we'll go_  
_What is it we think we know_  
_It'll never change until we change ourselves_

_Rewind, I wanna go it again, light up the dark, halo on the side_  
_So I'll know it will not leave me wanting, I see my heart, waving me bye-bye_  
_Rewind, I wanna go it again, light up the dark, halo on the side_  
_So I'll know it will not leave me wanting, like my love, kissing me good bye_  
_Rewind, I wanna go it again, light up the dark, halo on the side_

_Rewind~Poets of the Fall_

Chapter 1: Rewind

Three months has passed since the last escapade through the home of the Nobodies. Three months for Sora, Riku and Kairi to catch up on tales of their travels and try to keep in touch with the Restoration Committee in Radiant Gardens and those in the Disney Castle. Finally, Cid had managed to get a gummi ship out to them. Though the group had felt a bit sad about leaving their home once more, they left to help with what they could. Apparently, the heartless and leftover nobodies were still causing some trouble for the Committee and could use some help ridding themselves of the critters. A task the boys didnt mind doing since they had become restless in the last seven weeks.

A few days into the second month of their return to Destiny Island, they had found themselves itching to fight after the months of non-stop fighting the heartless and nobodies. Now they anticipated the fight. As they had found out, Kairi wasn't _too_ bad with her keyblade, but she was better with magic and healing items while Riku covered more of a defensive/Offensive styling that tossed more of the healing side of his magical abilities to the wind. Sora had balanced himself out during his travels, having adjusted to an otherwise balanced team of Donald and Goofy.

The sight of a partially restored Radiant Gardens greeted them as they entered the world and as they walked into town, Sora managed to spot some old friends.

"Yuffie! Tifa! Aerith!" he called and the girls looked up from the market table they had been picking fruit off of. Apparently they were on a grocery run as Aerith had a basket of herbs on her arm, Yuffie held a brown bag of food and Tifa was just paying for what they had picked up. Aerith smiled their way as Yuffie gave a loud welcome.

"Its good to see you guys again" was Aerith's soft words and Tifa gave a wave before talking the shop owner's price down a few bucks.

"Yeah! We have some friends for you to meet! An old friend has returned to us and we found someone new. Though she _is _a bit of a handful. I think it was Leon's turn to chase after her, they're around here somewhere. They were chasing out any small heartless that are too fast for the town's security system..." Yuffie's voice had grown steadily louder until the last sentence, where it had dropped in pitch as she glanced around. Apparently she didnt spot them, because she turned back as Aerith offered to walk them back to the headquarters, having finished shopping.

Kairi quickly took them up on their offer before the boys got in their say and began talking about herbs and uses for them with Aerith as Tifa and Yuffie chatted idly about some of buildings the had rebuilt. Sora added in his own input often as Riku hung back and only spoke up when he was spoken to directly.

"I wanna show you guys some of the new stuff so wait a moment while I put the bag on the counter" exclaimed Yuffie as she rushed ahead. She was exiting the HQ just as they reached it and she pulled Sora and Kairi after her down the street, leaving Riku to catch up. Only a loud bang and slight scream alerted them before a girl was tossed out a nearby alley into the street a foot away from them. Leon rushed around the corner behind them, slightly out of breath.

"I told you not to run ahead!" he growled as he slowed to stand over the girl. She shifted and tried to sit up, holding her head.

"Hey Leon!" Sora greeted as he strolled over first, but the two ignored him for the moment. The girl finally managed to sit up and glared at the alley she flew from.

"Stupid thing wasnt supposed to explode," her head tilted back to show off the delicate features that were hiding under dark red hair. Her eyes closed against the sunlight as she frowned. "I think I need to be a bit more defensive around new types of heartless..." she sighed and Leon finally acknowledged Sora, now certain that she was alright.

"Hello Sora, Kairi, Riku. Good to see you made it back" a hand brushed his hair out of his face as he turned to look at them. He strode over to Sora and Riku approached the red headed female who appeared to be a bit dazed. Eyes a bright and startling seafoam green fixed on him, slightly glazed from being tossed. She frowned a bit more at him.

"Who are you?" she softly as she held out a hand. Riku took it and pulled her to her feet, hesitating when she hissed as her left foot took her weight. "I think its sprained" she mumbled as she pulled up her pant left to check on it. It was slowly turning red, turning into a bruise without a doubt.

"I'm Riku. Sora is over there with Leon and the girl is Kairi." Electric blue eyes took in the bruise on her ankle before moving up her form. She was slender, naturally lean legs were shown off by a pair of form fitting pants, slightly singed like the rest of her clothes thanks to the exploding heartless. Her taut belly showed under the blackened edge of her low cut shirt. It was obvious she had to replace the entire outfit now but luckily it was the only thing damaged in the blast. Her porcline skin was broken by a scratch along her shoulder but no burns or scarring wounds. And her dark red hair seemed to draw attention to her face and the pale skin of her neck and shoulders as it slid over them. A headset hung about her neck. Riku quickly looked away before she caught him staring.

"I'm Sora!" the brunette had snuck up behind her and she whipped around and almost lost her balance, gripping Riku's arm at the last moment seeing as how he was closer. "Leon said your name's Rhiannon and you have a Keyblade!" Sora's excitment was quickly extingushed as she snapped at him.

"I am Rhiannon and I don't like to flaunt the stupid blade!" she stepped away from him and cut off Sora's next question "I HATE my keyblade cause the indecisive thing left my brother in the middle of a heartless ambush and left him to die. It chose me to be it's master at the expense of my brother's life," the outburst quieted down and she summoned out a black blade decorated in violet roses and red vines to glare at it. "I_ hate_ this thing" in a quick motion, she tossed it with Sora watching it skitter across the pavement in slight horror. The metallic ring of the steel cut of as it disappeared to reappear, hanging loosely from her fingers.

Leon placed a hand on her shoulder and she let it go, the keyblade leaving her hands until the next time she called it. Leon glanced at Riku, then Sora and Kairi. "We need to talk."

The gunblade wielder leaned against the wall of a nearby building as Rhiannon joined Yuffie and Kairi on a low brick wall holding in a garden. Riku took a spot between Sora and Rhiannon as they let Leon take the stage.

"The Heartless and Nobodies are growing restless. I think Maleficent and a new Nobody similar to the old Organization has begun moving. And I've seen some new strange creatures wandering around, though they haven't done any direct damage yet. The worlds are in trouble again. Radiant Gardens is pretty well protected against the darkness but..." he sighed and Sora interupped him.

"That's fine. Riku, Kairi and I got it covered. We can leave now to check out the other worlds" the barely contained excitment spread between the three, the boys wanting the fight and Kairi wanting to see the new worlds. Leon cleared his voice to regain their attention.

"You can leave tomorrow, and Rhiannon will go with you. I won't have her here where she will just run around like a madwoman. She will be more useful with you guys" The point was made clear. He didnt want to play babysitter where he had other things to do. Yuffie took the chance to leap in and lighten the mood a bit.

"Plus you haven't met Vincent yet! Cloud found him. Dunno where but I'm glad he's back!" she hopped up and down and Rhiannon gave her a small grin. Kairi noticed her relax and made her way over to chat with their new friend. Sora took to catching up with Leon and Yuffie, leaving him to hang back and watch the girls. Rhiannon stood a two or three inches over Kairi and her red hair was definitely brighter then Kairi's burgandy. Though her outburst earlier had caught them off guard, she seemed to speak a bit easier with Kairi. Her touchiness was understandable when her brother was mentioned but she had danced around Kairi's questions about friends and love interests, instead, tossing back questions about Sora and himself. Kairi answered them excitedly, explaining the island, Sora's journey and Riku's part in it, the return of the island and then the Organization XIII's attempt to use the stolen hearts to make their own world.

Soon, they had seen all the newer portions of town and headed back to HQ where Cloud was speaking to a black haired man dressed in a red cloak. "Hi Cloud. Vincent." Yuffie and Rhiannon stated at the same time, one much louder then the other. The two men turned to aknowledge that they had heard them and Riku caught sight of Vincent's blood red eyes. He hesitated approaching him as he hadn't seen anyone with that eye coloring except Axel. And the Nobody wasn't even 'alive' anymore. After a brief introduction of Vincent by Cloud, the gang had headed inside to relax for the night before whatever might happen tomorrow came.

TBC...

* * *

(Real quick, I wanna let ya know that I have a lineup of worlds and I have NOT played Birth by Sleep yet as I do NOT have a PSP. I might try to play it on the PC by way of rom but we shall see. As for the worlds. I have Lady and the Tramp, Bambi, The Sword in the Stone, Little Mermaid (Side trip), Nightmare Before Christmas, Aristocats, Robin Hood, Fox and the Hound, Oliver and Company, The Black Cauldron, Hunchback of Notre Dame, Treasure Planet, The Haunted Mansion, Princess and the Frog, with one or two non disney movies that many people have loved over the years. The Last Unicorn, Flight of Dragons, and The Swan Princess.)


	2. Chapter 2: Change

(I Have decided that I want to rewrite this story. People said that my character seemed Mary Sue-ish, though she had only appeared in the first and only chapter I had written. So I am retyping the story, especially since my mind has jumped from where I was going with this story, to the new one I will be writing. I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Just Rhiannon and this particular story line. I might add lines from some songs and books as Rhiannon likes music and is well read. Or, as well read as I am anyway... oh well. On with the story.)

* * *

_You say you feel a chill in the season  
Like something is falling apart  
You say you can't hold it together much longer  
And I should look after your heart_

_But I feel a change coming on_  
_Rolling out of the blue like a storm_  
_And it's bending your will like a willow tree twisting_  
_Trying to regain its form_

_Change~Poets of the Fall_

Chapter 2: Change

Rhiannon, having just greeted the others in the HQ had immediately made her way over to Vincent, where she gave the stoic, red-eyed man a short breakdown of what had happened. He watched and listened but made no move to speak or stop her. The red headed girl stopped when she mentioned Riku, drawing said boy's attention as she stooped down to pick up a small white kitten. Its crystal blue eyes set off the orange bow around it's neck and tail. She nuzzled it gently, smiling at its small happy cries. Vincent kept and eye on her until he noticed Riku moving their way. Sora had dashed off somewhere with Kairi in tow, apparently to find Merlin and had left him to meet Vincent.

"Oh, um, Riku. Wasnt it?" the soft voice caught both males notice and Riku gave her a slight nod.

"Yeah. It's Riku" The slight smile she sent his way was charming.

"This is Vincent. Vincent, this is Riku." She introduced them quickly before continuing. "Vincent saved me after my bro-, I mean the heartless began to overwhelm me. I would have fallen to them if he hadnt pulled me out" It was obvious she had a slight thing for the dark man. But Riku was more interested in the girl then the guy. Her dark hair shimmered when the light caught it and those green eyes lit up as she cuddled the kitten to her chest. "Oh!"

She motioned towards her kitten who looked up at him with sleepy eyes. "This is my baby girl Kiki." The blue eyes opened completely now and the little ball of white fur stretched before it hopped up to perch on her shoulder, its white tail curling around her neck and flicking her ear as it watched him. Riku gave it a soft look as he reached out to it. It bumped his hand with it's head in mock play once, twice, no, three times before deciding to scramble up his outstretched hand to sit on him instead. The Rhiannon giggled as Vincent made his silent leave and Kairi walked into the room.

"Has Riku made a new friend?" she asked as she noticed that Rhiannon had lifted her hand to Riku. It must have looked like she was petting his cheek instead of petting a kitten from that angle and Rhiannon quickly pulled away with a slight blush as Riku turned towards her. Then Kairi noticed the kitten.

"Its adorable! So Riku has made two friends in the few minutes we left you" she laughed in her soft voice and Rhiannon grinned. Yufie chose then to interrupt as she stuck her head into the doorway and announced it was dinner time. After a semi energetic dinner, the sleeping arrangments were figured out. Cots and and small couches were pulled out with spare pillows and blankets. Kairi had announced that she and Rhiannon got the couches while Sora and Riku got the cots. She reasoned that the cots were longer and the boys could use the leg room. She had taken up a pink couch and pulled out a matching pink blanket while Rhiannon had taken the grey couch and a purple blanket. Riku had been left with a yellow blanket as Sora had taken the blue one. The girls had left to change into a pair of pajamas, and the guys just tossed off their shirts.

Kairi had come out first in a simple white top and black shorts. She had quickly moved to her couch as Rhiannon came in quietly. It was only when her kitten mewed that she was noticed. When Riku glanced over, his jaw almost hit the floor. She was in a green nightgown that showed off her wavey red hair and light green blue eyes. It hugged her chest and waist to flow loosely over her hips and brush the floor about her feet. Her blush darkened as she strolled over to her makeshift bed and she sat down lightly, swinging her feet up and tugging the blanket to settle over her side comfortably. Kiki leapt up to snuggle against her chest and Rhiannon curled an arm around her protectively. With that she reached up and turned off the lights.

* * *

Morning came and Riku woke first, He glanced around at Sora and Kairi before turning back to look up at their newest addition. Rhiannon lay still, breathing softly. Her red hair now tumbled in curls and waves over her pillow and a few strands had drifted to slip to the floor. Curious, he reached out and brushed his fingers over the hair and found it softer then silk. He lifted it off the floor and let it slip off his palm to settle beside her.

_**BANG!**_ Sora woke himself and everyone else up as he rolled off his cot and hit the floor. Kiki and Rhiannon sat up quickly and Kairi had nearly fallen off her bed too. Rhiannon giggled as she spotted the problem. Kiki hissed at the clumsy teen then leapt to the floor. Riku ended up laughing as Sora looked around, confused as the cat bounced over his lap, gave him one last glace with an angered growl before stalking out of the room with her owner in tow. Watching her dress sway about her hips and feet, Riku stood up and held out a hand to Sora.

"Need help?" he laughed as Sora gave him his classical goofy grin as he was pulled to his feet. A blushing Rhiannon came back out with a content kitten in her arms; its chubby belly obviously full as it now dozed in her protective embrace. Turning, she began picking up her blanket and pillow and as Kairi helped her, Sora leaned close to Riku.

"So what do you think of Rhiannon?" the grin turned sly as Riku shrugged and muttered "She seems nice"

"I saw you checking her out. But what ever you say Riku" Sora pulled away as Rhiannon walked past arms full of blankets and the white fuzz ball circling her feet. "I'm getting dressed in the bathroom." Her statement was clear as Kairi hurried up to her, annoucing that she was joining her. Turning Kairi winked at the guys.

"And I suggest you boys put something on too." the burgandy haired girl tossed something at Sora. It smacked him in the face before he caught it and pulled it out its crumpled up ball. The smile returned as he pulled his shirt on, as Riku turned around to find his. He found it laying against the bottom of the couch were their current red head had slept.

"I guess we should get going soon cause if we don't we will never leave" the Brunette yawned and shook his head.

* * *

(Real quick, I wanna let ya know that I have a lineup of worlds and I have NOT played Birth by Sleep yet as I do NOT have a PSP so I dont know much about the part of the story that it covers. So there won't be any mentioning of characters or what not from said game. I might try to play it on the PC by way of rom but we shall see. As for the worlds. I have Lady and the Tramp, Bambi, The Sword in the Stone, Little Mermaid (Side trip), Nightmare Before Christmas, Aristocats, Robin Hood, Fox and the Hound, Oliver and Company, The Black Cauldron, Hunchback of Notre Dame, Treasure Planet, The Haunted Mansion, Princess and the Frog, with one or two non disney movies that many people have loved over the years. The Last Unicorn, Flight of Dragons, and The Swan Princess. Might conduct a vote on which two of those three people might wanna see in here.)


	3. Chapter 3: Dawn

(I Have decided that I want to rewrite this story. People said that my character seemed Mary Sue-ish, though she had only appeared in the first and only chapter I had written. So I am retyping the story, especially since my mind has jumped from where I was going with this story, to the new one I will be writing. I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Just Rhiannon and this particular story line. I might add lines from some songs and books as Rhiannon likes music and is well read. Or, as well read as I am anyway... oh well. On with the story.)

* * *

_When darkness is no less than everything you've built become undone_  
_There's no fight and no flight, disaster leaves your passion overrun_

_It's time to let go, it's time to carry on with the show _  
_don't mourn what is gone, greet the dawn_

_n' I will be standing by your side_  
_together we'll face the turning tide_

_Remembrance, can be a sentence, but it comes to you with a second chance in tow_  
_Don't lose it, don't refuse it, cos you cannot learn a thing you think you know_

_A new light is warm, shining down on you after the storm_  
_Don't mourn what is gone, greet the dawn_

_n' I will be standing by your side_  
_together we'll face the turning tide_

_Dawn ~ Poets of the Fall_

Chapter 3: Dawn

They stood outside the Gummi Ship saying their goodbyes. To say the Committee was shocked when Rhiannon hugged Vincent was an understatement. But the older man simply patted her on the shoulder with a small 'farewell' before she jogged up to the ship's docking ramp. Riku was put off a bit as he hadn't really gotten to know the protectors of Radiant Garden to really feel sad about leaving. But he did feel a bit of annoyance since they had waited for Vincent to come see Rhiannon off. His irritation had only grown as she took the time to walk over and hug him.

The red head smiled as she climbed the final step and waved to others below them. Her kitten purring in her ear. She sighed and wandered off to the rooms in the back, exploring the new place so she knew where things were. Kairi followed her to explain some stuff about the ship. The girls' voices triling off as they went further back. Interested in their next destination, Riku followed Sora to the Cockpit.

"Where will we go first, Sora?" the older boy asked. The brunette turned to grin at him.

"Wherever the ship takes us. Cid programmed new worlds into the autopilot so I'm just gonna let that do most of the work. By the way, are you sure you dont find Rhiannon more then just nice? I'm pretty sure she would enjoy talking with you if you tried" The boy recieved a swat of the back of his head for his unneeded input.

The girls returned shortly after that and Rhiannon seemed kind of quiet as Kiki napped in her arms. Kairi had become quiet as she watched the kitten and looked out the window at the stars. But something seemed to be eating at her. A question that didnt take long to jump out.

"Rhiannon? You said you lost you brother. How? I mean you did say the keyblade left him but how?" The red head gave her a long hard look that made Kairi begin to apologize. But the other girls quiet voice cut her off.

"Our world was attacked. We managed to escape together with the keyblade at our side. It's light helped ours bring us from the darkness. But we noticed that after it helped us, we could both summon it; but at different times. Sometimes I could call it. Sometimes he could. But we didnt think it could change who wielded it DURING a fight. It hadn't before so we were unprepared. We were surrounded but we were fine. We didnt have a problem as long as Rohn stood strong. He was the better fighter so when he had the blade, I took to healing him." A soft smile curved her lips at the memory. Pride in her brother's strength and her belief in him. But that quickly died as she grew dark.

"The keyblade gave us no warning. It was there in Rohn's hands then in mine a second later. He was left weaponless and the Heartless took him. That was when the Keyblade finally chose it's permament master. But it had ripped open my own heart as I watched my brother's be ripped from him. I tried to fight them off as they came after me. But I was soon over run. I blacked out. And the next thing I saw was Vincent carrying me to safety" Rhiannon's voice trembled as she held back tears. Kairi knelt before her and hugged her. The girl loosely returned the favor and held back her sorrows. Refusing to full on cry beyond the few tears that escaped.

"So you like Vincent? He did save you so I can see where you might like him" Kairi asked thoughtfully and Rhiannon managed to blush as she wiped off the tears.

She sniffed before answering the question meant to distract her from the pain. "No. I don't have a crush or anything on him. I guess; I kind of thought of him as a second brother. I didn't need a replacement but I needed someone I could rely on since everyone else I knew was gone" her voice faltered for a moment but she didnt cry about that.

Riku was taken aback. He hadnt expected it to be that bad. He had his friends and knew his family was safe. What would it be like to know _everyone_ was gone. No getting them back until the world was restored. But Sora brought them all out of their thoughts.

"Hey guys! Next world is coming up." The announcement brought them all foward.

"Looks kind of creepy to me" Kairi murmured as Rhiannon stayed quiet. Riku agreed with Kairi on her statement though the world probably wouldn't bother him as much as it did her. Afterall, he _had_ been to Halloween Town before. How much worse could this place be?

Much worse.

**WORLD: Haunted Mansion**

This world was worse. It rained. And it wasn't as festive as Jack's hometown. The 12ft spiked gates kept them from leaving the grounds and a REAL graveyard was in the backyard. The doors opened after a few knocks though no one was there when they opened with a greasy squeal. The groups footsteps echoed loudly and Kairi clung to Sora with a merciless grip while Rhiannon simply stood a bit closer to Riku. The doors slammed shut with unnatural force and Rhiannon stepped closer, her fingers brushing his elbow as they closed over the fabric at his back. The high ceiling was covered in webs and a large clock sat off the side of a twin set of stairs. They stopped in the center of the foyer to gain their barings. Somewhere further inside an organ began playing.

"When hinges creak in doorless chambers and strange and frightening sounds echo through the hall; whenever candle lights flicker where the air is deathly still; that is the time when ghosts are present practicing their terror with ghoulish delight!" A deep voice echoed through the room with no distinguishable source. Sora yelped as Kairi's grip threatened to cut off his circulation. Rhiannon stepped even closer pressing against his side but didn't attempt to grab his arm. This frightened girl seemed even more fragile when she didn't copy Kairi.

"Welcome Foolish Mortals! To the Haunted Mansion! I am your Host. Your Ghost Host. Hmhmhmhm. There's no turning back now!"

* * *

(I will be incorperating parts from the ride and the movie. I havent actually been on the ride as of yet so I'm doing my best with youtube clips and the movie. And for Rohn's name. It's pronounced Rown like Row with an 'n' at the end. So the first world is the Haunted Mansion. Hope ya like it. No real enemies here yet but I'm using this world so Rhiannon can adjust to the group. And I need a vote if you dont mind. The Last Unicorn, Flight of Dragons, and The Swan Princess. You must choose one of the three. I will either use it after The Haunted Mansion or the next world after it.)


	4. Chapter 4: The Tower

(I Have decided that I want to rewrite this story. People said that my character seemed Mary Sue-ish, though she had only appeared in the first and only chapter I had written. So I am retyping the story, especially since my mind has jumped from where I was going with this story, to the new one I will be writing. I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Just Rhiannon and this particular story line. I might add lines from some songs and books as Rhiannon likes music and is well read. Or, as well read as I am anyway... oh well. On with the story.)

* * *

_She turns out the light anticipating night falling tenderly around her_  
_And watches the dusk_  
_The words won't come_  
_She carries the act so convincingly the fact is sometimes she believes it_  
_That she can be happy the way things are_  
_Be happy with the things she's done_  
_And yet_

_The Tower ~ Vienna Teng_

Chapter 4: The Tower

**WORLD: Haunted Mansion**

This world was worse. It rained. And it wasn't as festive as Jack's hometown. The 12ft spiked gates kept them from leaving the grounds and a REAL graveyard was in the backyard. The doors opened after a few knocks though no one was there when they opened with a greasy squeal. The groups footsteps echoed loudly and Kairi clung to Sora with a merciless grip while Rhiannon simply stood a bit closer to Riku. The doors slammed shut with unnatural force and Rhiannon stepped closer, her fingers brushing his elbow as they closed over the fabric at his back. The high ceiling was covered in webs and a large clock sat off the side of a twin set of stairs. They stopped in the center of the foyer to gain their barings. Somewhere further inside an organ began playing.

"When hinges creak in doorless chambers and strange and frightening sounds echo through the hall; whenever candle lights flicker where the air is deathly still; that is the time when ghosts are present practicing their terror with ghoulish delight!" A deep voice echoed through the room with no distinguishable source. Sora yelped as Kairi's grip threatened to cut off his circulation. Rhiannon stepped even closer pressing against his side but didn't attempt to grab his arm. This frightened girl seemed even more fragile when she didn't copy Kairi.

"Welcome Foolish Mortals! To the Haunted Mansion! I am your Host. Your Ghost Host. Hmhmhmhm. There's no turning back now!"

Thunder clapped as lighting briefly lit up the room, casting the room into a strobe of 2d images that seemed flat and lifeless. With a stutter in her voice, Kairi managed to pull up a small orb of light with her magic, keeping the darkness at bay. Following her suit, the others managed to get the large foyer lit to a respectable degree. Rhiannon had moved away from Riku to explore the room, the Armor lining the hall under the great curving stairs on either side. The intricate designs on the banisters seemed to fascinate her. On the other hand, Kairi cung to Sora, even as she dragged him over a pair of portraits by the entrance door. Riku, circled the foyer looking down each hall and through each door, wondering which way would get them out to safety.

"Wait! Hold o-" THUMP! The doors under the stairs had slammed closed, seperating Rhiannon from the group and the others could hear her banging on the doors from the other side. As the three friends rushed to her aid, the armor sprung to life and four of the bulky things blocked the entire hall with shields raised and pikes lowered. Sora took a swipe at it and Kairi launched a small fireball; both bouncing uselessly off the things. From the other side, the banging stopped with a short scream from the girl and the place grew deathly still once more.

"We have to find another way through, lets go" Riku growled as he worried over the loss of thier newest friend. He didn't know her all that well, that was true, but in that truth lied the point that he KNEW without a doubt that Sora and Kairi could hold their own, Rhiannon, he wasn't so sure. She HAD been caught off guard when they first met in Radient Garden. He lead them down a hall with a great many portraits and a hovering candlebra weaving in the distance. Though, no matter how far they ran, they never got closer. Sora picked a door at random and Riku had to turn around to catch up before his friends disappeared like Rhiannon.

Another hall lay through the door but this time, they could see the end of it. As they passed by more doors, some of them slammed shut and others knocked. The purple wallpaper seemed as though eyes peered at them from it. The door at the end pulsed like a heartbeat and the handle was warm as Riku turned it. Beyond lay the graveyard. It seemed jovial enough as ghosts sipped on tea and rode round the graveyard on horses and bikes. And nearby and carriage shifted foward and back and horse nickered though there wasn't one. Kairi grabbed both boy's arms and screamed. All at once, the nearby ghosts turned and collectively shushed her. The reaction caused Sora to snicker at Kairi's new slack-jawed surprise. A bit further up the cobbledstone path was four busts and they _sang_. Very well Riku might add. But Sora was already interuppting their musical with a question about Rhiannon. The answer wasn't helpful as they sang another song about an Irish Rose. Riku asked a different question.

"Is there a way to the room behind the foyer from here?" This time, the heads sang of Following the Yellow Brick Road then a Black Magic Woman. To which Sora gave a confused reply.

"I think they mean that we should follow the path and we can find a woman somewhere at the end." Kairi piqued up. Together, they set off down the road and after a few minutes, came to another door. As they entered, they found a room with a table sitting in the center. A glowing glass ball at it's center and surrounded by tarot cards laid out in a circle around it. As they approached, the ball took on a life of it's own. Three chairs slammed into the backs of their legs, forcing them to collapse into them before becoming trapped against the table

"I am Madam Leota; Seer of all, voice to the spirits. Whom do you seek?" The woman asked from the green swirls in the glass globe. Kairi panicked immediately.

"I want out of here" she cried and the head spun to glare at her.

"SILENCE! Whom do you seek?" Leota's voice had hightened in volume enough to make sure they would answer.

"Our friend and a way out of here." Riku reasoned with her while Sora attempted to calm Kairi down.

"Then you must look within" Leota once again spoke up, despite the phrase confusing them.

"Within? We are looking to get out" pointed out Sora, ever Captain Obvious.

There is great evil in this house. A devil's curse. It seeks an end."

"An end? And why would it want us?" Kairi asked, her panic now under control.

"Dark Spirits from the grave, Lift us forth from the black, and show us, show us the way back" Leota spun around to gaze over each of them.

"Dark spirits? I don't dark spirits coming here!" Kairi started yelling.

"Lift us! Lift us! Up to the Light! And lead up through this stormy night!" THe table and chairs began lifting and all at once, the room turned into total mayhem. The chairs rotated around the table as the crystal ball floated over the table. The drapes, the books, cards, potions, incense, instruments and more began flying across the room.

"Evil in Darkness I call in this night, But now to survive, you must gain new sight! Only the light will know the way. Find the light to return home. To find your friend you must release her! Set Her FREE!" Madam Leota laughed at their panic and the furniture suddenly dropped back to floor and the chaos just stopped. The three shakily got to their feet when the musical instuments blared to life and set after them. Kairi pulled ahead as they attempet to escape the madness, turning down halls in a maze until they found a large door Quickly they rushed through and all three slammed the door shut in time to heard the instruments slam against the hard wood. But now they were standing on the second floor over the ballroom, spiral stairs before them leading down to dance floor on the other side of the organ. They slowly made their way to the spiral-staircase and halfway down, the door burst open and all three ducked.

Trying to avoid the instruments was useless as they sailed over the rail and took up a spot at an old chair and music stand, ignoring the group entirely. The organ started up and it wasn't until the third note that they noticed Rhiannon sitting, proped up against the side of the large keyboard. She looked like a broken doll, eyes downcast and glazed with her lips parted just slightly. Her hair flowed over her neck and shoulders in loose curls and her arms and legs were sprawled like a child had just sat her there. And her clothes had been changed. Or at least covered. She now wore a dark green Victorian dress, dance shoes, and stockings.

"Now the Orchestra is ready. I must give my final performance to my audience" A light tone laughed and a female ghost drifted down to sit at the ivory keys. She took up a soft note and it swept up into a symphony that would've made Beethoven proud. Sora, Kairi and Riku rushed to their friend only to be stopped by ghostly dancers pushing them away. Slowly, Rhiannon sat up, like a marionette whose strings were being pulled. Ever so gently, she took on a ballarina pose and followed the music. Spin, lift, pose, twirl, and then repeat.

"That is really mean. Rhiannon isn't really even in there is she? She's just being played with" Kairi murmured to the others. Rhiannon piroetted and as she turned, Riku glimpsed a wetness on her cheeks. It pissed him off. In a rage, he broke free of the pushy dancers with Sora backing him up as they rushed foward. Riku grabbed Rhiannon's arm only find that she pulled away with a vertical glitter of light over her wrist. Strings? Glancing up, Riku could see light, a small orb, shifting across the ceiling. He motioned up to Sora who nodded and tossed his keyblade up there. It hit it's target. Rhiannon collapsed and Riku just barely manage to stop her from slamming into the floor. The ghost pianist screamed and yelled at them for ruining the performance as Kairi performed a Cure spell on the girl.

"Umm..." she shook off the stupor from the possession and looked around weakly. Sora locked the keyhole that sat behind the fuming ghost where it appeared on the organ's windpipes.

"Where...?" She pushed away from Riku and attempted to stand, only to collapse to her knees. The way out was clear, and Rhiannon could sleep off the weakness. With a sigh Riku scooped her up and tossed her over his shoulder.

"We should go while we can" he called to his friends and they rushed past him to check the foyer. He wouldn't be able to fight with her like this but they couldn't waste time playing guard duty so he gave Sora's sleeve a tug as he walked by and together, they left the world.

* * *

Rhiannon had been dropped off in one of the slightly reclined chairs and Kairi had pulled out a pillow and blanket for her. They had thought about putting her in her room but decided it would be best to keep her where they could make sure the ghosts hadn't harmed her mentally. Setting the course for the next world, They all settled down and slept, with Kairi insiting on sleeping out in the chair next to Rhiannon's.

* * *

(I need a vote if you dont mind. The Last Unicorn, Flight of Dragons, and The Swan Princess. You must choose one of the three. I will either use it after The Haunted Mansion or the next world after it.)


	5. Author's Note

_**Now, I know I'm just being a pain in the ass here. I haven't uploaded in so long due to the fact that my life has sucked lately and I forgot about my account for a while. I AM back now. I just won't update for the next month or so.**_

_**I'm being mean, I know. I'm getting Dream Drop Distance and I know that I will end up altering the chapters to include details and such in that. I just find it pointless to update when I'm changing the story a bit. Not much, just enough to prevent the writer's block I have no doubt I'll gain after I play KH: DDD. So forgive me for the pointless update and the teasing it caused. I'm sorry this isn't an actual chapter for you. But I'm working on it. I will update the story After I finish Dream Drop Distance.  
**_

_**Love ya all, Wrayth-Pariah  
**_


	6. Rhiannon's Stats

I also noted that you guys seem confused about Rhiannon's Appearance. I will put up her stats right here. and it the story, I'm figuring Riku was 15 in the first game, 16 in the second, he must be about 17 in DDD and Sora and Kairi would be about 16. I'm also trying to find his actual height with no luck so I'm hitting him up to be about 6'3"-6'4" since he seems about the same height as Goofy. And that would level Sora around 5'7"And I'm putting Kairi about 5'4.

Name: Rhiannon

Age: 16

Eyes: Electric Green/blue (Like a dark seafoam color)

Hair: Deep Red

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 127 pounds

Keyblade: A black blade covered in spiny vines and ivy curling around the hilt to form the handle. A Violet rose sits at the base with mini roses climbing the ivy to the tip. The vines are sometimes seen to have a mind of their own, wrapping around the wielder, causing harm while growing in strenth. The key-chain hanging from it has a tiny violet rose trapped in a cage of thorns.

_FORMS_

Mermaid: She wears a violet top and her silver and orange spotted tail resembles a fancy koi fish's. (The large Japanese fish with the pretty flowing tails. We own some in our pond)

Halloween Town: She has horns and her irises make up most of her eye. Like a cat's. Her fingers are tipped with claws and her worn out clothes were torn for the new tail and wings she gained along with the new adjustment to her legs. They bend back like a gargoyle's starting from her thighs down.

Robin Hood: She is red fox with a modest dress for the time period. But she ends up ripping it to fight unhindered.

Bambi: A young deer with a white spot on her ears.

Lady and the Tramp: A German Shepard/Chow Chow Mix with red tints to her fur.

Oliver and Company: She is an Egyptian Mau

Fox and the Hound: A fox.

Aristocats: An Egyptian Mau

Treasure Planet: She dresses in tight black leggings and a long lavender shirt with a belt to keep it tight on her waist. And she takes to wearing a scarf to keep her hair back.

The Frog Princess: She takes the form of a fruit bat and it irritates her a bit at first as landing is awkward. but soon convinces the others to help her not face plant every time.

**_MAGIC_**

**__**She tries to avoid offensive magic as she ends up hitting allies and instead resorts to using defense as offense. She is talented in healing though.

**_KIKI_**

**__**Rhiannon's little white kitten with bright blue eyes and an orange bow and bell around her neck and tail. Usually friendly, she doesn't like being rough handled or startled. Especially when she is sleeping.

_**Personality**_

She is quiet and content with herself but after the destruction of her world, she became a bit moody. But after adjusting to her new life and friends, she becomes more open if, not more attached to the others. A part of her pushes them away while the rest cling and it puts out a confusing mix of emotions and signals for both her and her the others. Her gentle strength helps others but she herself cannot find the good from it.


End file.
